1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring method and a measuring system which measures an object to be measured by creating a measurement route (measurement path), and a storage medium storing a program for implementing the measuring method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a three-coordinate measuring system which measures the position of an object to be measured using a non-contact displacement gauge such as a laser probe. In such a measuring system, a measurement route is created by manually setting a pattern of the measurement route and various parameters for the pattern according to the shape or configuration of an object to be measured, prior to the measurement.
However, with the manual setting, if the object to be measured has a complicated shape or configuration, the setting of the pattern of the measurement route and various parameters for the pattern is very difficult to perform, so that the creation of the measurement route requires a great deal of time.